1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printed circuit boards, especially to a printed circuit board capable of securing two different types of electronic elements.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a lot of electronic elements, such as universal serial bus (USB) pins and USB connectors, mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). Generally, the PCB defines a lot of mounting areas. Each mounting area includes several signal holes and several securing holes for securing an electronic element. However, one mounting area can normally secure only one type of electronic element.